Free weight exercises generally require weight plates for use with barbells or dumbbells. The weight plates are typically disc-shaped and include a central opening for receiving a barbell or dumbbell bar through the central opening. One major problem with free weight lifting and a cause of many accidental injuries is that it is difficult to pick up a weight plate, particularly disc-shaped plates having substantially flat sides. Most users can typically handle the lighter weights of 5 or 10 pounds without too much difficulty. But as the size and weight of the weight plate increases, one must be very careful to avoid injury. The problem, simply stated, is that a flat sided weight plate does not have a convenient hand hold to be grasped by the user for lifting it off of a flat surface, such as the floor or a stack of adjacent weight plates. Lifting a typical weight plate off of a flat surface requires that the user apply sufficient radial and frictional force on the periphery or outer perimeter of the disc-shaped plate to lift at least one side of the plate a sufficient distance off the flat surface to permit the user to place at least a portion of his fingers around the periphery and onto one side of the plate. Of course, the heavier the weight plate, the more difficult this lifting maneuver becomes. Lifting a weight plate according to the generally accepted method described above can cause injury if the weight plate slips out of the grasp of the user and falls on his or her toes or fingers.
Some weight plates include an upstanding circumferential flange about the periphery of the plate. This provides a raised surface that may be gripped by the user for lifting the weight plate. The same problems are encountered, however, when an individual attempts to lift the weight plate by its circumferential flange. A sufficient radial and frictional force must still be applied to lift the plate on its peripheral edge so that the user can grip the plate by wrapping his or her fingers and thumb about the upstanding flange and outer edge of the plate.
The problems noted above are not encountered solely when exercising with free weights. Many exercise apparatus require the weight plates be added or removed to vary the resistance provided by the exercise apparatus. The typical weight plate is not only difficult to lift off a flat surface, as noted above, but is also difficult to hold and raise up, perhaps to chest level, to mount the weight plate on an exercise apparatus. Likewise, removing a weight plate from a relatively high position on an exercise apparatus is also difficult and, if not done with care, may result in injury to the individual removing the weight plate.
Yet another constraint on the design of weight plates is control of manufacturing costs. Intricate plate designs typically cost more to manufacture than a standard weight plate, thus creating a unit cost that the market is unwilling to bear. What is needed is a simple solution to the above noted problems that also minimizes manufacturing costs. The weight plate of the present disclosure satisfies this need.